


you sound so pretty, baby

by grabmyboner



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabmyboner/pseuds/grabmyboner
Summary: little drabble from my tumblr - grabmyboner.tumblr.com-“You sound so pretty, baby.” Billy murmurs against the underside of his cock
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	you sound so pretty, baby

Steve moans so loud, he feels Billy smile against the inside of his thigh as the boy’s hand works over him.

“You sound so pretty, baby.” Billy murmurs against the underside of his cock before licking all the way to the tip. “Lemme hear you, c’mon.”

“ ** _Fuck_**.” Steve’s hand finds its way into Billy’s curls as he slides his pink head into his shiny lips. “Don’t stop, _please_ , d-don’t stop.”

Billy takes a deep breath through his nose, hollows his cheeks and pushes all the way down till his nose buries itself in Steve’s dark curls. The groan Steve let’s out is pornographic. He watches as Billy bobs his head, watches his lips _stretch_ out over his length, takes in his glassy blue eyes staring straight into his. He pats through Billy’s hair, pushing the golden locks off his forehead, and continues to watch Billy swallow him _down_.


End file.
